


Therapy Session

by Khylara



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: M/M, Peterick, Post-Hiatus (Fall Out Boy)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:53:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22624354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khylara/pseuds/Khylara
Summary: Pete makes a confession to his therapist.
Relationships: Patrick Stump/Pete Wentz
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	Therapy Session

"It's good to see you," the therapist said, her dark braids shining in the light as she sat down behind her desk. "I didn't have you scheduled for today."

"I know," Pete said, picking at the hole in his jeans. "I just...I felt like I needed to come in."

She raised an eyebrow. "That bad?' He nodded. "Why? Is it the meds?"

Pete shook his head. "No. Those have been good. No manic highs. No bottomless pit lows. They've been working reeally good. I've even been able to sleep." He grinned before he sobered abruptly. "It's something else."

Taking out a pen, she jotted down a note on the pad of paper in front of her. "What? Can you tell me?"

Pete let out a heavy, defeated sigh. "I think I'm, in love with my best friend."

*****

A Week Earlier

They had just come off stage, triumphant after another killer show in front of a sold out crowd. Joe and Andy had already gone back to the hotel, both of them too tired to do anything else. Pete and Patrick had stayed behind to sigh autographs for the handful of VIP fans waiting by the stage door. When they were finally done, they climbed into the waiting limo, waving at the handful of diehards as they drove off.

"Great show," Pete enthused, leaning back against the plush leather seats. "One of our best yet."

"The piano was out of tune during "Real Ones"," Patrick commented, making a face. "We should have it checked before the next show."

"I'll say something to the stage manager. It's his job to check that stuff before we go on," Pete said as he pushed his hair out of his eyes. "It was a rental probably. Who knows how long it's been sitting withut being played?"

"That shouldn't be an excuse, but I can understand it if it is." Patrick leaned back as well. "Not much call for grand pianos for rock stars." He closed his eyes. "God, I'm tired."

Pete watched as Patrick slowly relaxed, his heart hammering hard in his chest. _So beautiful,_ he thought, his hands itching to take off Patrick's hat and run his fingers through his red hair. He wanted to scatter kisses all over his flushed cheeks before lying him down to whisper endearments and promises in his ear. And he wanted nothing more than to take Patrick into his arms, tell the singer he was loved and never let him go.

Pete stopped himself just in time.

*****

"I don't know how it happened," Pete said, leaning forward in his chair. "I mean...one minute I'm just sitting there and the next...the next..." He stopped.

"The next?" she prompted gently.

Pete sighed again. "The next...he's all I could ever want. Could ever need." He shook his head as he closed his eyes. "God help me, I'm screwed up."

"I wouldn't say that," she said kindly. "Sexuality is a very fluid thing."

"Yeah, and I'm okay with that. But I did my experimenting back when I was young and stupid," Pete said. "I'm married with two kids. He's married. We've both settled down." An anxious look crossed his face. "I shouldn't be feeling like this about him."

"Why do you say that?"

"He's my best friend!" he yelled, standing up and gesturing wildly. "Everything we've both been through, all the shit we've seen and done and been...he's always been there for me. Through everything." He sat back down, his shoulders sagging. "I ccan't lose him."

She made another note. "And you think you eventually will?"

"I know I will. Patrick...he'll put up with a lot of my shit. And he has, Bucketloads of it," Pete said, gesturing again with his hands. "This...he'll punch me into next Tuesday. Or he'll run." He shook his head again. "I don't know which is worse."

"And what makes you think that those are the only two options?" she asked, smiling just a little.

"Because I know him," Pete said simply. "He'd never tolerate something like this." At her confused look, he explained. "We have this diehard group of fans who want to see us together romantically no matter what. And every time someone mentions it, he goes ballistic. It's to the point where he deleted all of his social media." Pete shook his head a third time in denial. "He'd never trust me again."

She put her pen down. "Pete...I think in order to fully understand this, I need to know one thing." She paused. "Just how important is Patrick to you?"

Pete looked down at his hands. "He's everything," he said. "When I was at my darkest...when I didn't have anyone else...I had him." He sniffed, a lone tear sliding down his stubbled cheek. "I can't lose that. I can't lose him."

"But if he knows you as well as you say he does, he's going to notice something is wrong," she said, looking at him over the rim of her glasses. "What do you think he'll do then?"

Pete was silent for a long moment. "He'll ask," he finally said. "And then he'll ask how long." He let out another heavy sigh. "And then he'll ask why I didn't tell him."

"And you'll think he'll be angry?"

"I know he will be," Pete said forlornly. "And I can't lie to him. I never could and it's the one thing he can't stand." He slumped in his chair. "What in the fucking hell am I going to do?'

She looked at him. "You won't like it."

He shrugged. "I haven't liked anything you've told me to do over the years. Why should I start now?"

She smiled at that and continued. "You have to tell him. He needs to know." She paused. "And if he's as important to you as you say he is, he really deserves to know."

Pete closed his eyes. "I know," he finally said. "I don't want to, but I know I do."

"And I think you should do it soon," she advised. "Because he's going to find out and then you'll have a whole new set of problems on your hands."

"Yeah, I know." Checking his watch, he stood up; he was just out of time. "See you next week." He put on his jacket and sunglasses. "Okay if I slip out the back?"

She nodded. It was normal procedure if Pete suspected he had been followed by reporters. "It always is. Keep me posted."

"Will do."

*****

"What's wrong?"

Pete lookd up from the mug of coffee he was nursing. He had invited Patrick over for a writing session and so far they hadn't done a single thing. "What do you mean?"

Patrick gave him a look. "What did we promise each other after?" His voice was soft as he reminded Pete. "We said we wouldn't lie to each other anymore no matter what. So don't. You're terrible at it." He paused. "Spill it, Wentz."

Pete sighed. "It's not a big deal. My therapist just told me the other day that I should do something I definitely don't want to do, that's all."

Patrick blinked. "You see a therapist? Since when?"

Pete thought for a moment. "A little over ten years now. Since...you know." he leaned back against the sofa cushions. "She keeps my meds on track, gives me a neutral ear to talk to...stuff like that." He smiled. "She's helped a hell of a lot."

Patrick smiled as well. "I can tell," he said to Pete's surprise. "You're a lot steadier now than you were before. And while a lot of that may have to do with the meds, I think the other point is just as true." He paused. "So what did she tell you to do?"

Pete couldn't help squirming in his seat a little. "Basically? I have to tell someone that I'm in love with them," he finally said. "And it's not Meagan. Or another woman."

"Oh." Patrick's eyes were wide. "Does she know?"

Pete nodded. "Told her the other day when I got home from therapy," he said. "And she was suprisingly okay with it. That's why she and the kids aren't here. She wanted to give me a chance to talk to you about it."

"She is?" Patrick couldn't help the shocked look that crossed his face. "Damn."

"Yeah. Floored me, too." That had been an understatement, Meagan's complete acceptance had very nearly driven Pete to tears. "Basically she doens't see this person as a threat to our relationship. She trusts him, loves him, too. Just not like I do."

Patrick caught the key part of Pete's sentence. "He?" he asked quietly. 

Pete nodded. "Ive been bisexual since college pretty much. When I first started playing music. I just haven't been...active."

"Okay." There was a pause. "You know that doesn't matter to me. Right?"

"I know. But you need to know. Especially because of what I have to tell you." Pete took a deep breath, sent a quick prayer upward and went on. "The person I'm in love with is you."

Silence. Then, just as Pete thought he might have made the biggest mistake of his life, Patrick asked quietly, "How long?"

Pete shrugged, looking away. "I just kinda realized it about a week ago," he hedged. "After the show? In the limo?"

Patrick knew better. "Pete."

Suddenly defeated, Pete ran a hand through his hair. "Honestly? Pretty much since the day we met."

"Jesus," Patrick said, taking off his glasses. "Why didn't you tell me before?"

He wasn't angry, Pete realized. Not yet. It gave him the courage he needed to go on. "I've seen how you react when the fans bring up us as a couple," he said. "And...we're friends. I didn't want to fuck that up."

"How I react? that's more because the fans don't respect our real life relationships more than any idea of us as a couple," Patrick said much to Pete's surprise. "I actually don't mind the idea."

Pete blinked. "You don't?"

"Especially when you're not pushing it on me," Patrick clarified. "Or making a joke out of it."

Oh." Pete cringed. "Sorry."

Patrick shook his head. "Remember the other thing we promised each other? No more apologizing for the past. Over and done." Reaching over, he took Pete's hand in his. "What I'm saying is...if you want to give us a try? i'm okay with it."

Pete nearly hit the floor. "You are?"

Patrick nodded. "But there are a couple conditions."

"Anything," Pete said quickly. "Name them."

Patrick began ticking them off on his fingers. "No one can find out. Not the press and definitely not Elisa." His tone was serious. "The press is a given. Elisa?" He shuddered. "She's jealous of how much time I spend with you as it is. If she finds out about this? I'd be in divorce court faster than anything right after she cut my balls off with a pair of rusty hedge clippers."

Pete nodded in complete understanding. "Joe and Andy?"

"I'm okay with them knowing. They know how to keep their mouths shut." Patrick suddenly smiled. "Although Joe will probably tease us about it until at least next year."

"Probably longer," Pete said, agreeing. "Whay else?"

"We practice safe sex until we both get tested," Patrick said, his voice firm. "That's non negotiable. And it's not that I don't trust you..."

"No. Believe me, I completely understand," Pete said, waving off the apology. "Would it help if I told you that I'm negative and that I get tested every six months no matter what?"

"It would, but I haven't," Patrick reminded him. "So nothing risky until I do, Okay?"

Pete nodded. "Perfectly okay." He sat up and moved just a little closer. "Can I kiss you?"

"Yes." Patrick leaned in for a gentle kiss, sighing as he drew away. "Mmm...that's nice."

"Very." Pete brushed a finger over Patrick's cheek. "I really want to take you to bed."

"And I really want you to," Patrick said as he stood up. "Show me the way." He let Pete lead him to the spared bedroom.

Once there, their clothes landed on the floor and they fell onto the bed, kissing hungrily as their hands romaned. "Oh, God," Patrick said as Pete bregan kissing his way down his chest. "Pete...please."

"Love you," Pete murmured as he tongued his nipples erect. "Patrick...beautiful baby..."

"Pete...God, please," Patrick begged as Pete pressed himself against him. "Good...you feel so damn good..."

"So do you," Pete breathed as he began moving his hips, rubbing their cocks together. "Perfect." His head dropped to Patrick's shoulder. "Fuck...Patrick..."

"Pete!" Patrick cried, clutching the bassist close as he came all over Pete's belly and his own. Pete came a moment later, his head spinning and his heart whole for the first time in years.

They cuddled close, simply holding each other. "Can you stay?" Pete asked. fulfilling another cherished fantasy by running his fingers through Patrick's disheveled red hair.

"For awhile." He kissed his new lover's cheek. "Go to sleep, Pete. I'll be here."

Pete let himself drift off to sleep, losing himself in dreams of hazel eyes, a golden voice and bright red hair.

*****

The next day, Pete's therapist as greeted by a huge vase of flowers. "Who are these from?" she asked her receptionist.

"Pete Wentz," she answered. "They were just delivered."

Opening the card, she read it. It simply said "Thank you" and was signed by both Pete and Patrick.

Smiling, she picked up the vase and took them into her office. She had a session with a paitent in a little over an hour.


End file.
